Forum:So... this is the watercooler?
Hmm... cool. I made a forum. Is there like a list of formus at the watercooler? Oh well. Just making uh.. "small talk". Stay deadly guys! 22:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yep way to get it started! 22:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) So... I know a lot about the Vietnam war. Anyone here Vietnamese, know anything about the war, or want to know more? 23:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I'm Vietnamese 23:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No kidding, huh? That's cool! Do you have family members who were involved in the war? Sorry if it is a personal question though - I understand if you'd rather not talk about it. :: 23:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Well my mom fled, she was in the north. She wasn't fully involved or anything. Her stories about the struggles she had to get out or crazy. Her brother and some of my dad's brothers though taught some US soldiers Vietnamese. My dad's former neighbor though was part of the ARVN paratroopers which was awesome. Hmmm... interesting! I bet that's fun to learn about, isn't it? What city or province did she live in? 23:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really sure, but she did grow up in a predominantly Roman Catholic village where a saint was born from. Apparently, my grandma gave my mom his ashes stored in a crucifix which broke when we were moving and all his ashes spilled out so....uh oh Man my friend Morris is depressed right now because his girlfriend broke up with him and is thinking of committing Suicide. Luckily I told him that everything is okay and he's always welcome at my house when he doesn't want to deal with family or friend issues. 00:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww, poor guy. How old is he? he's my Age 18 Oh no! Hope things work out for him! I know you can help him Pacheco! You're a good guy. Also, I liked your pick for the new Wiki song! CCR is one of my favorites (and now everyone in the room thinks TDW is old). Well, guess what guys? I AM old! Ha! 00:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks glad you like it. The Next song that will be playing is "Bad Company" by you guessed it Bad Company(one of my all time favorite bands) :I personally enjoy Led Zeppelin, The Doors, and Jimi Hendrix : :My top 5 favorite bands i like to listen to are Creed, Disturbed, Bad Company, Queen, And Free : :Lol, they must think I'm old too, TDW. Kanye = Fail. Give me Zep, Doors, Who, Sabbath, or nearly anything from the 60's-90's anyday. : :Also, if you need to talk to anything, I'll listen, Pachy.... (see there is at least one benefit of havign a girl here, lol) : :Thanks FTS, much apreciation. : :Beatles...Who...ACDC... Evermore...Coldplay...AAR and...Weird Al Smells Like Nirvana.. oh to be in queensland again Yellow Submarine.. Primary school Clocks.. christmas day, got my first piano Who are you.. CSI.. i think.. and Move Along. Bionicle, Lest we forget Like the Rock of ages, let the good times roll Kanye degrades rap for each song he releases, same with Lil Wayne. I mean Weezy's only good when he's a featured artist on someone else's songs. Category:Watercooler Archived